Infinity Element
by salty-possum1
Summary: When three girls with special powers team up to fight a cosmic evil that is at large, so many secrets will be unveiled. All of the elements need to fight together to defeat him, but that's the problem. They don't have all of the elements.


**Okay, so new story everybody. Hopefully you like it. It is ctually based off of a game that I played with my friends a long time ago so yeah. Please read, review and enjoy!**

'Like a walk in the park' is a saying that basically means 'easy'. But walks in the park aren't necessarily easy. Actually, I'm going to start at the beginning. The very beginning. After humans had roamed the earth for about 200, 000 years or so, the Creator decided that he was getting tired of his job. Running everything on the earth is not so easy. So he split the elements among 11 'chosen ones'. Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Death, Lightning, Day, Night, Wisdom, Metal and Music. As far as humans know. He gave each of the eleven a special ring, one that would symbolize their newfound powers. For Earth, a glittering leaf, for Water, blue waves, for Fire, a flame, for Wind, swirls, for Death, a skull and so on. He also gave them a special place for their descendants to be protected. When one of the element owners has a child, a ring will magically appear on their finger, and it would grow with them, never being too small. Since then, the descendants have been using that building to be safe and sound. And so, the rings have been passed on and on, throughout the generations, until the ring of fire landed on me. I had no idea that there were others like me; I thought that I was the only one left, for an evil has been spreading across the galaxy. Draining the life from planet after planet, searching for the rings. To possess all of the power in the universe. So, on this fateful day, I was walking through the park, when all of a sudden, I sneezed. Now, for you, sneezing isn't a big deal. But for me, things usually light on fire. I don't have my powers fully under control yet, even though I'm already sixteen years old. This time, I lit a nearby tree on fire. I gasped, but it wasn't because of the flames eating away at the tree. It was because I saw a girl, flying on a rock into the air. Then, another girl stepped onto the scene. Wind blew vigorously around her, even though I could feel none. The girl in the sky dropped to the ground, and the wind girl calmed down the swirling gusts. We all silently stared at each other, the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the birds tweeting in the treetops. Then we all started talking at once. "What the heck!" "Who are you?" "What's going on?" But a sharp, piercing whistle that split the air calmed us down. It came from the flying rock girl. "First of all, who are you?" she asked. "Annabelle," I said proudly. I love my name. I took a step towards her and extended my hand. She shook it. "Cool. I'm Trinity," she said, and she quickly pulled her hand away, for I had burned her. "Sorry," I murmured. "My name is Katie," the wind girl spoke up. "So, how did you guys get your powers?" asked Trinity. "We can't talk now," I decided abruptly. "It's not safe here." Better safe than sorry, as my dad liked to say. "Come," I said, beckoning them. They quietly followed me to my underground library. Wondering how I came to have such a thing? Well, my father is rich. Super rich. Like, multi-billionaire. When we reached the entrance, I said to Katie, "I'm going to need your help." She curtly nodded, then blew off the dust and dirt that was covering the door. I did the code: touched the flame, the wave, the leaf and the swirl, then scanned my eyes. I took the key off of my necklace and inserted it in the keyhole. When I opened the door, it snapped open, revealing a dark staircase. I held a ball of fire in my hand to illuminate the winding steps. After Katie and Trinity entered behind me, the door snapped shut. When we got to the bottom, I flicked on the light, showing a huge library full of dusty, ancient books, and ones that haven't even been published yet. We all crowded around the table in the middle of the room. I pulled out my giant book-the history of the elements. "Where did you… never mind," said Trinity, looking confused. I just smiled, then flipped to a page. "They're called 'infinity rings'," I said, tapping the page. "We are born with them, and it's bound to your soul. Bound to your life. It doesn't come off. Ever." We all put our wrists in the middle of the table, showing the rings that were on the middle finger of our right hands. A flame for me, a glittering leaf for Trinity, and a simple swirl for Katie. Suddenly, there was a huge rumbling sound, and the door that I welded shut, was ripped off its hinges.

 **Please review and stay tuned for more chapters. You can see how this story kind of relates to The Fifth Element and the new Marvel movie, Infinity War.**


End file.
